Lessons
by cozycatastrophe
Summary: A new girl transfers from Chicago to the ranks of Rube's crew. What lessons can George learn from this new girl? Why did she get transferred? (Rating for language)
1. Chapter One

**A/N-** OK, I'm trying this out. I was inspired to write this because finally put up a DLM category! Yay for all the DLM fans out there. Please bare with me here. I'm planning on writing more... I believe once I put this up, I'll have a 2nd chapter written, so if you still want to read it, review, because I can't read your minds! Even if I get at least one review, I'll keep going because I want to try this out. It may sound cliché and mary-suish, but just try it on for size!

**Disclaimer-** Ok, I don't own DLM or any of the Characters or anything else... they belong to MGM. Damn it. Oh, and I've got a bit of a key at the bottom of this A/N. Just so you know... This chapter won't be in George's POV, but I may rewrite it if not, later chapters will be in her POV, or you will know what she is thinking. If that is confusing, tell me. OK, I think I've got everything covered... enjoy!  
  
**= George VO**

----------------------------------------------------

**Most people try and plan out their days, every hour, and every minute. Most people try and live by their schedules and don't stray from the path. That path is worn from walking it every single day. But sometimes there's a bump in that path, a detour and that's when you know fate is fucking with you again. Today was one of those damn days.**  
  
The bell over the door to the Waffle House rang its merry jingle. It rang that jingle no matter what, whenever someone came in. Four adults sat at their usual booth, eating their usual breakfasts. One was dressed in a police uniform, another in a beautiful skirt and dress shirt. The first looked tough, like she could kick anyone's ass, no matter what, her name was Roxy. The latter woman seemed a bit softer, she had seen a lot through her days, although she hadn't seen a lot of days by the look of her, her name was Daisy. The two other adults were men, one looked about twenty- five, Mason, and the other could have passed for his father if needed. All four of them looked up when the bell rang. There was something in the air that day other than the rain. Something different.  
  
A girl's entrance was announced by the bell. She was struggling to carry a guitar case, a duffle bag and a messenger pack that was strapped across her chest. She couldn't have been older than driving age. Her brown hair was tied in a messy bun, frizzed by the rainfall. She had glasses on, but they were slipping down her face through out her battle with her luggage. Her clothing was casual; jeans that looked a bit big for her frame, a crimson shirt covered by a lengthy leather jacket. The soles of her sneakers squeaked on the linoleum floor of the waffle house. She threw her guitar and duffle bag unceremoniously into a booth and sat in the seat across from her belongings. Avoiding eye contact with everyone, she pulled a thick novel out of the messenger bag and began reading.  
  
The bell rang again, catching the adult's attentions. It was a friend of theirs entering now. She was a bit on the shorter side with blonde hair that was pulled back in a half-pony tail. She was dressed in a black skirt and white dress shirt. She walked past the previous girl without interest and sat down with the four older adults.  
  
"Morning." George greeted, but her hello was basically ignored. "Hello! I'm dead not invisible, thank you!"  
  
"Oh, sorry honey!" Daisy replied. "I didn't hear you." The other adults dragged their glances back to their own breakfasts after George's shout.  
  
"Obviously. What got your attention so early in the morning?" George inquired, a little put off.  
  
"Nothing, Peanut." The older man next to her replied. His name was Rube, the "leader" of their little group. "Ok, post-its! One, two, three, and four." He continued, handing one post-it to each reaper. Reapers, that's what they were. Grim reapers to be exact. They took people's souls before they died. Simple as that.  
  
"Damn it, Rube! This is in twenty minutes! I don't even get enough time to eat a fucking meal around here." George complained.  
  
"Well, peanut, you should have gotten up sooner. Here have my fruit before you go." Rube replied to her complaints.  
  
"I thought you said I could have your fruit!" Mason said dejected.  
  
"Do you have to leave in five minutes? No. I didn't think so. Here, have my damn bacon if you're so hungry." Rube pushed the plate of extra crispy bacon towards Mason, who eyed it warily.  
  
"What's wrong with it?"  
  
"What the hell do you mean 'What's wrong with it?'? Nothing's wrong with it."  
  
"No, there has to be something wrong with it. You never give up your bacon. Is he sick?" Mason directed the last question to Roxy.  
  
"Are you sick?" She asked Rube. "You don't seem yourself today, man."  
  
"I'm fine. While you finish up would you all excuse me?" George slid out from her seat to let Rube by and then sat back down again in his place. She plucked her favorite fruit out of his bowl and watched him walk across the restaurant, his trip followed by another three pairs of eyes with George's, and sat across from the teenage girl sitting in the booth by herself.  
  
She looked up, a surprised expression splashed across her face. None of the reapers could hear what was being said between the two, but apparently what ever Rube was saying, it was calming enough that the girl talked with him. They talked for a few more minutes and then Rube stood up and shook the girl's hand. She went back to reading her book and he walked back to the group.  
  
"Rube, who the hell is that?" George asked impatiently. The rest of the group had the look in their eyes that asked that same exact question.  
  
"That, peanut, is someone you will meet later." Rube replied quietly.  
  
"Rube, don't be a dickweed," George growled in reply to his calmness. "Just tell us."  
  
"Don't you all have appointments to be going to?" Everyone looked quickly to their post-its and then to their watches and several creative curses sprouted from their lips as they all threw down their share of money for the tab and rushed out of the Waffle House. Their curiosity didn't end with Rube's observation, however, and they all glanced at the teenager while leaving. The bell jingled their departure and the girl looked up from her book, making eye contact with Rube, as if to ask what their problems were.

----------------------------------------------------

TBC. Well you've apparently read the story if you're reading this, so review if you liked it, even if you didn't. Tell me if you want me to continue! I'll write a 2nd chapter and post it if you do. Alright, go ahead make your decisions! Thanks for reading this.

-Pendragon4


	2. Chapter Two

Alright, here we go. 2nd chapter! I'm glad you all liked it! I need to thank some people first, before I start. Oh and sorry for the messed up formatting paragraph wise. 's formatting is messing it up. I am aware that the paragraphing isn't correct.  
  
**Veruca-** I'm glad you like it! I hope to keep this going!  
  
**Tiger Lily-** Thank you for confirming that I got the characters down! I was a little wary about that.  
  
**Xpuppet-** Here's more for you! I'm very happy that you like it.  
  
**Gatorchick007-** Hey Jess! Thank you for reviewing! I'm sorry you're lost; I didn't explain the whole show, because those who are reading already know the show! Lol. I'll explain it to ya later! You need to post your story!  
  
**Dustytiger-** My first review on this little experiment! Thank you so much for being the first! I'm dedicating this second chapter to you! I agree, the first chapter was a little abrupt now that I see it. Thank you for being honest!  
  
**Disclaimer-** I don't own DLM, damn it! MGM does along with Showtime. I'm not making any money out of this, just pure enjoyment. Ok that's all have fun. Oh, and if you have time, please review at the end! Ok, that the reviewers are taken care of, the disclaimer is done, the begging for reviews is finished... I think it's actually time for the chapter! Have fun and keep all hands, arms, legs and feet inside the moving vehicle at all times.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After the creative deaths of a few Seattle civilians, compliments of the resident Gravelings, George and Roxy set off to work, while Daisy and Mason went back to the Waffle House for some brunch.  
  
The bell overhead rang their entrance, yet again, as they walked into the air conditioned building. They were conversing about their morning soul snatches. The Gravelings had gotten an apparent creativity streak, as the deaths lately had been somewhat interesting to watch. Not that death was an enjoyment to see, but the Gravelings helped it a little bit.  
  
"No, Mason!" Daisy laughed as they made their way to their usual booth, which Rube was still sitting in. "The man suddenly exploded! One moment, he was walking past me, and I took his soul of course and then a few seconds later all that was standing on that street corner was a smoldering pair of work boots. Quite ugly boots, may I add. I don't know how those Gravelings did that one, but they've been getting sneakier."  
  
"Oh, right, right. I remember what that's called... wait." As Mason tried to remember what the name of assignment's death was, they both sat down, Daisy next to Rube and Mason in the seat across from them, and she ordered.  
  
"Mason, honey, don't hurt yourself." She smiled at Rube and winked as Mason scoffed at her. He let the comment slide, however, as he really could not remember the name of the condition, and just ordered.  
  
As Kiffany went to report the order, Mason began looking around the restaurant and what he was looking for caught his eye almost immediately.  
  
"Ay, Rube," Mason looked at the older man, curiosity lacing his voice. "I see your little friend is still sitting in that booth." Daisy immediately looked past Mason to take a glance at the teenage girl sitting by herself, still reading her book.  
  
"Yeah, Rube. Didn't you say we were going to meet her?" Daisy asked, her curiosity growing. "Or would you rather I went up to her and introduced myself?" Daisy's outgoing personality always got the better of Rube.  
  
"No. No." Rube replied calmly, not the reaction Daisy wanted by the way. "You want to meet her? Fine, you can meet her." Rube motioned for Daisy to move over, and when she complied, got up and strode over to the girl. Daisy sat back down, watching Rube.  
  
She looked up from her book as he sat down in front of her. Neither of the Reapers could tell what he was saying, but he talked to the girl for a few minutes and then gestured to the two adults sitting in the booth. The girl nodded and rose from her seat as Rube did the same thing. He walked back to his friends and the teenager followed. They stood at the head of the table, the girl almost as tall as Rube. There were details the Reapers hadn't noticed when she had walked into their world earlier that morning. Her eyes had an emerald sheen to them, but were hidden behind glasses. She had a necklace hanging from her neck that was shaped in a Chinese symbol that neither of the Reapers recognized. She stood with one arm crossing her body, the other hanging relaxed at her side. A slight smile crossed her pale face as Rube put an arm around her shoulders protectively.  
  
"Mason, Daisy," Rube addressed the two. "This is Scarlet." Mason waved casually and Daisy smiled. "She just got here from Chicago, and will be joining us." The two stared at Rube with disbelief. The girl seemed to be only about fifteen years old. No way was she a Reaper like the rest of them. However, George was eighteen when she joined the ranks of the undead, so it didn't surprise them as much.  
  
Scarlet's smile seemed to lessen a tiny bit as she saw their faces, but she waved back at their greetings. Rube sat back down next to Daisy, and gestured at her to sit with them. The only space was next to Mason, and she seemed to hesitate about that, but she sat anyway.  
  
"I'm Daisy, Daisy Adair." Daisy held her hand out to the younger girl and Scarlet took it. "Nice to meet you and welcome to Seattle."  
  
Scarlet's smile widened the tiniest bit at the politeness she was receiving. "Thanks."  
  
Mason, however just kept looking at her in disbelief. Scarlet looked at him and he smiled nervously. A sharp pain radiated up his shin as Daisy kicked him under the table.  
  
"Ow! I mean, yeah welcome! I'm Mason, but you already know that." Mason glared at Daisy for the pain that began to recede. "So, um how did you die?" He got another pain the leg from the question, but by two feet this time, one being Daisy's foot again, the other Rube's foot. "Oy! Bloody fuckin'... alright, alright I'm sorry!"  
  
Scarlet just laughed however. Surprise covered Rube and Daisy's faces at her reaction. "It's no big deal, I'm fine with it." She reassured the fellow Reapers across the table, and then turned to Mason. "I actually died in a car crash. March 9, 2002. So really not too long ago, it just seems like a long time. What about you? How did you die?" Rube and Daisy glanced at each other as Scarlet matched Mason's abruptness, Mason, however, replied with the story of his death, searching for the permanent high and Scarlet reacted perfectly at the correct moments.  
  
Mason nodded at the girl when he had finished his tale and then turned back to Daisy, sticking out his tongue at her. The starlet replied with a little bit harsher of a gesture that involved only one finger on her hand. Scarlet laughed at her rebuttal. Rube relaxed a little bit more and sat back in his seat. Mason and Daisy seemed to like her; he would have to see how Roxy and George would react.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC. You've read, not all you have to do is review; I don't care if you liked it or didn't like it, just review! It's easy, just push that little lavender button below and type your thoughts in the little box. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, if I have to change something, if I should keep everything the way it is. If something is worded funny, or if you like the way I have it worded. Just tell me! I won't take anything badly, except flat out flames (no one likes those). I love constructive criticism. That is what we are all here on this board to do. Help each other grow as writers. Help me grow as a fellow writer. Have fun and I'll try and get another chapter up if you all like it enough. Remember, reviews are what keep me motivated!  
  
-Pendragon4


	3. Chapter Three

Hey all! Another update. Sorry for being a slacker on this one! I've been a bit busy, and I admit a bit lazy! Let me do some thank-you's first and then the disclaimer and then the ball will be rolling. Also, has screwed the paragraphing formats, I do know how to format a conversation, believe me. Blame !

**Gatorchick007-** Thanks so much for reviewing, Jess. Don't worry; I'll get you caught up!

**Mo Cat-** Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like my OC.

**Erryn-** Thanks for reviewing. I'm very happy you like it. Last time I checked it was Kiffany. You'll need to tell me if it's wrong, please!

**Dustytiger-** I was happy to dedicate it to you! Hope you like this chapter.

**Mr. G-** Here's half of what you can't wait for. lol You'll see.

**Basium-** It is a great show, one of my favorites. I'm extremely happy that you have faith in my OC! Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Dedication-** This chapter is going to be dedicated to not one, but all my reviewers so far! Thank you so much guys!

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Dead Like Me or any of its characters! Get it? That's what I thought. If I did, do you think I would be writing this? Thought so.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late afternoon when George was able to leave the Happy Time building and escape in her stolen Mustang convertible to freedom. Files had piled up over the day and she had just finished the majority of the pile, leaving the rest for the next day of work. There had been no post-it scheduled for that day except for the one given to her at breakfast and Rube hadn't stopped by Happy Time to drop another one off. George's paychecks hadn't come yet, so there was nothing she could do to fill her free time except head over to the Waffle House. George started her boosted car and headed over to the regular meeting spot for the group of Reapers.

When George arrived, she slipped into a parking space closest to the door and shut off her car. The young Grim Reaper slid out and sashayed to the door. The unwelcome weight of work had lifted off of her shoulders and she felt relaxed. George pushed her way into the German-themed eatery and headed to the booth where she could see Rube still sitting. It was still a bit early for Roxy to be back and it seemed that Daisy and Mason had gone off to other places of interest. George turned the corner and saw the back of another head that belonged to someone sitting with Rube, however. When George saw the back of the stranger's head, some strange emotion clicked into gear. Anger, possibly. The blonde girl stormed up to the booth to face the intruder and came face to face with the girl that had been sitting by herself that morning, Scarlet. But George didn't know that she was a friend yet.

"Rube, can I talk to you?" The eighteen year old reaper strode to the barstools and sat down with force. Rube held out a hand to the girl he was sitting with as if to say "Just a minute" and sat down next to George. She barely let him get comfortable before she began yelling at him in a hushed tone, so the brunette at the booth wouldn't hear her. "I thought you said no relationships with the living, Rube!"

Rube looked at George with wide eyes. "What the hell are you talking about, Peanut?" He had no idea who she was talking about.

"Her!" George gestured at the teenage girl sitting in the booth with an impatient air. "Who the hell is she?"

"Oh, you mean Scarlet?" Rube questioned calmly. He was used to George overreacting.

"No, the other girl you're sitting with. Yes, her!" George was starting to get really pissed at Rube's simpleminded answers.

"Scarlet is another Reaper, Georgia. She will be joining our group for a while." Rube explained to the girl in front of him.

"Another Reaper? What the hell? Who's getting replaced?" George questioned with sudden fear. She didn't want anyone from the group to leave. She couldn't handle another one of her friends to leave.

"Getting replaced? No one is getting replaced." Rube told her, and it seemed to calm George down the tiniest bit.

"Well then why is she here? If no one was getting replaced, there's no reason for another person to be in the division." George figured and looked at Rube for an answer.

"Scarlet just needed to be in another place for a little bit. And I hope you make her feel welcome." Rube lifted himself from the chair and sat back down across from the new Reaper.

George sighed with exasperation and followed suit. She sat next to Rube and faced Scarlet. Scarlet looked up and smiled at the older teenager, reached across the table and stuck out her hand. George looked at the girl's hand and then looked back up at the owner of the hand. Was she seriously that sickening polite? Well if this new girl could be polite, George could be just as polite. She took the girl's hand and shook it.

"Hi, I'm George." An extremely fake smile plastered itself across George's face, but Scarlet seemed to take it as a generous gesture.

"I'm Scarlet. Nice to meet you." George nearly gagged at how sweet she was being. A bit of time passed coldly between the two before Scarlet asked, "Uh, George? Could I get my hand back?"

"What? Oh, yeah sorry." George let go of the girl's hand and tried to think of something more to say. What came up was nothing but rude questions of the girl's origin and past life. But George being George asked them anyways. "So, um, how'd you die?"

Scarlet laughed at the second time she had been asked that question that day. It was not the reaction George was hoping for. "Car crash, actually. What about you?" Scarlet shot back.

George was a bit taken back at how impolite Scarlet could be. She was kind of starting to like the girl, surprisingly to herself. "I, uh, got hit by a toilet seat that fell from Mir."

"Oh, right! Toilet Seat Girl!" Scarlet voiced as George's face fell. That stupid nickname was going to follow her around for all of eternity.

"How'd you hear that?" George seemed to want to know more about Scarlet by the second, going against the feeling of dislike when she first met her.

"Ray, the head Reaper back in Chicago. He read it in the Trib after he got a call from Rube, actually." George shot a glance at Rube who coincidentally buried himself further into his newspaper.

The girls continued to talk about Scarlet's hometown. George had never even been out of the state when she was living. Chicago seemed extremely different from George's hometown. Scarlet told of the city as if it was a person, someone who she had loved so much. Rube looked over the top of his paper at the two teenagers. They seemed to be bonding, even though he could tell that George had been reluctant to let Scarlet become a part of the group in the first place. He hoped George would be welcome and learn a bit from Scarlet's reasons for leaving a place she seemed to love so much.

--------------------------------------

TBC. R&R please if you liked it! Well that's kind of stupid to say read and review, because if you're reading this, you've already read the chapter. So just review! It's not hard! Thank you so much for reading it! Happy Thoughts.

-Pendragon4


	4. Chapter Four

Hey! Sorry about not updating for a while! OK, just the thank-you's, the disclaimer and then the story!

**Basium-** I love thanking my reviewers. They are one of the reasons I write.

**Gatorchick007-** Hey J! I'll get you caught up eventually.

**Erryn-** lol! I always forget character's names. I'm glad you like this fic!

**Dustytiger- **I always do! Lol. Thanks for the review.

**Darkjadedeyes-** Here's the update! I really am digging your username!

**Mo Cat-** I'm glad I got you hooked!

**LateraluStar-** I'll be sure to check it out! You can never have too much shameless plugging! Lol! Thanks for the review!

**Kimberly-** This is my favorite show, also. Thanks for the review!

**Disclaimer-** I don't own any DLM things.. damnit lol. I've told you this before.

OK, everything's done. And if I missed thanking you, tell me!! Ok go ahead read! And don't forget to review.

The girls were still talking after about two hours. They had traded stories about childhood and their brief teen years. Scarlet had seemed to connect with George. George, however, still seemed a bit distant. She had a history of getting close to people and then suddenly losing them somehow.

Rube had left for a reap and came back by the time the girls had stopped coming up with things to talk about. The head reaper had walked into the waffle house, the bell above his head welcoming him back like an old friend. He glanced over the few diners and only saw the blonde locks of George in the booth, which was very different from the way before he had left. His gaze traced the maze of partitions and tables until he found the new reaper packing up her belongings. He walked up to the teenager with a rushed pace. She looked up at him with a concerned gaze when he approached.

"Where are you going?" Rube asked abruptly.

"Well hello to you, too." Scarlet answered smartly, her concerned gaze sliding from her face and being replaced with a half-smile.

"Hello. Where are you going?" His paternal instincts were starting to rise, and he hated it, but he couldn't help it.

"George was about to leave and I didn't feel like waiting around here by myself for you to get back, so I decided to find a place to live." She resumed packing her things and getting them situated comfortably in her arms.

"Oh, no. You're not going out by yourself to try and find a place to stay."

"Well it's not like I can bunk with you, can I?" Scarlet's logic seemed the only reasonable explanation to her.

"No. But I do know who you can stay with." Rube grabbed the teenager's wrist and dragged her over to the place George was sitting. It seemed that the blonde reaper was just about to leave. "You, peanut, are going to have Scarlet room with you." George's head rose at Rube's command and both girls shot him looks that could have killed, if he weren't already dead.

"Like hell she is!" This wasn't the first time Rube had stuck George with the new arrivals. That's how she had ended up sharing a house with Daisy, after all.

Scarlet didn't seem exactly happy about it either. "Rube! I can take care of myself. I don't need to live with George! There's a hotel down the street. I've got enough money." She argued.

"No! You are not staying at a fucking hotel by yourself. You will go home with Georgia." He turned to George. "And you will make her feel welcome."

"The house isn't big enough for Daisy and me, let alone a third person!" George's voice began to rise and attract the attention of her fellow diners.

"That house is plenty big for all of you. And would you lower your tone? You're making a scene."

George sighed and lowered her voice. "OK, I want to know why you made me find a place of my own, but when Daisy and Scarlet came around, they get to bunk with me?!"

"They, peanut, were new to the city. You lived here your entire life." Although the logic to it was simple, George still looked mad.

"That's bullshit and you know it, Rube. But apparently I won't be winning with you. Fine. She can stay." George stated with a defeated look in her eyes. The older teen stormed through the restaurant, and out towards her car. Scarlet however had stayed where she was standing. Rube looked down at her and gave her a little push forward. She gave him another glare of death and walked out to George's Mustang. Rube watched her through the front windows as she tossed her guitar and duffle bag into the back seat and sat next to George in the passenger seat. George gave Scarlet a lessened version of the glare of death. It was more like the glare of extreme pain. In George's eyes, this was Scarlet's fault. George started the car and pulled out into the street, heading in the direction of the house she shared with Daisy.

Rube sat down in his accustomed seat after they pulled out of the small parking lot. George would get over her anger. He knew it. Kiffany brought him a cup of coffee and smiled at him as she walked away. The whole damn restaurant had heard their argument. Rube had won it. He knew he had. But fighting with George wasn't about being right. It was about teaching her things she needed to see. It would be so much easier for her to see this lesson if she just cooperated.

TBC.

OK, I know. Very short chapter. School started this week and I've been uber busy. I needed to get something put up. Do me a huge favor and review, please! You guys have been great about that!

-Pendragon4


	5. Chapter Five

Sorry for the long wait! Gah! School has crushed me! Lol. Sorry for the shorter chaps.. a little bit easier on me. Let me get my thanks out and a disclaimer, and another short little AN and the story will be up.

**Thank you:**

**Padfootwhore: **Thanks so much! I'm really glad you like it.

**Lady Ladreniel:** Thanks for reviewing all of the chapters! You know I can't give away plot points! You'll just have to keep reading.

**Mo Cat:** LOL! Glad you're still hooked.

**kalika55:** Still a little bit short chapters.. but dividing my ideas, it kinda works that way lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**Dustytiger:** More here!

**gatorchick007:** yeah I'm sure you had to! Post your story damnit!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DLM. I do however own a graveling... actually I don't own one of them either, damn. Lol.

OK, that's it for now! Read! Don't forget to review! It doesn't take that long!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The somewhat short drive to George's house had been an excruciatingly silent one for the both of them. George was still fuming about being stuck with another roommate. Scarlet seemed to be a bit too scared to talk. She was just starting to feel connected with George, and what little connection was there, she didn't want to lose.

George guided the classic car parallel to the curb and parked. She turned the car off, got out of her side, and stormed to the front door, leaving Scarlet alone in the car to deal with her belongings.

Scarlet gathered her luggage and silently followed George through the gate and up the stairs to the front door, which was left open by the older Reaper. Making her way through the front door, she closed the door with her foot and dropped her stuff on the wooden entryway. Scarlet spun slowly around, taking in her new and definitely different surroundings as her eyes adjusted to the dimness of the few lit lamps in the rooms.

The house was filled with old knick-knacks that seemed to be collecting dust for decades. Original paintings of the same old willow tree hung on the wall in the dining room. The house had a slight tinge of a musty fragrance, but it was comforting to Scarlet. It reminded her somewhat of her grandparent's house back in Chicago.

"So, you're bunking with us for a little bit, huh sweetie?" The question came from behind Scarlet and she spun around to see who was addressing her.

Daisy stood in the doorway to the living room, clad in a flattering silk bathrobe. The cross that dangled from her neck glittered in the light that she was standing in. A smile crossed her face and went all the way to her eyes.

"Uh, yeah I guess so." Scarlet warily replied. She didn't know if Daisy would react the same way George did to her moving in.

"Great. It'll be nice to have a new face around here. Georgia is such an angry little teenager. Welcome."

Scarlet smiled at the welcoming and looked around again. George was right, there didn't seem to be enough room for the three of them.

"Do you mind if you sleep on the couch?" Daisy addressed, clearly seeing Scarlet's wary expression. "There aren't enough beds." The younger girl nodded and Daisy motioned for her to follow into the living room.

"You can just put your things there. Bathroom is down the hall, kitchen across from here. Make yourself at home." Scarlet went back into the entryway to pick up her things and then entered her new living space.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to get started on my beauty sleep. Make yourself comfortable." Daisy patted her cheeks and then headed off to her own room. Little did she know, Scarlet had already done that exact thing.

Scarlet plopped down on the couch, pulled off her shoes without untying the laces and lifted her messenger bag over her head and placed it next to her. She then pulled out a wooden box and placed it on the table along with the novel she had been reading earlier. Shrugging out of her coat, she lay down on the lumpy couch and stared at the ceiling.

A few hours later, the teenage Reaper had still not fallen asleep and she had already counted sheep, "zs" and the dirt speckles on the ceiling. Groaning, she sat up and grabbed her book off of the table. Leaning back on the arm of the couch, she opened her book and began to read when a creaking of floorboards directed her attention. Footsteps continued and turned into the living room. George stopped short when she saw that Scarlet was awake.

"Oh, shit. Sorry. I didn't know you were still up. Sorry." George began backing away towards her room when Scarlet held out a hand and waved her over.

"Don't worry about it. I couldn't sleep anyway." She smiled at her older counterpart. "What were you doing up anyway?"

"Well, actually I wanted to watch some TV. I couldn't sleep either." George replied. Scarlet nodded in comprehension. George walked over to her and sat at the opposite end of the couch as Scarlet pulled her feet towards her. The blond reaper seemed a bit uncomfortable and looked around the room idly, trying not to show it. Her gaze dropped on the wooden box that was sitting on the table in front of her. Scarlet had turned back to her book, instead of starting a conversation, so George picked up the box and opened it.

The top flipped open, bouncing on its hinges as George stared at the contents. Bundles of bright yellow post-its were packed inside, all with the same scribbled hand writing on them. All having the same general information on them. First initial, last name, location and EDT. Scarlet glanced up and took a double take when she saw George; open eyed, staring at the contents. The younger girl immediately blushed as George looked up at her.

"What the..." George trailed off.

"Post-its I've had since I died." Scarlet explained. George nodded in reply. "I'm such a pack-rat. I just kind of started putting them in my pocket after a reap and taking them home. And then just got into the habit of keeping them."

George started understanding after the explanation. Betty had done the same thing, except she took Polaroids of her reaps and categorized them. George began looking through the posts and found one at the very bottom. It was crumpled and the ink was smudged and faded.

_S. Matthews_

_ETD: 7:09 PM_

_I-55 Highway Army Trail Rd. Exit Ramp_

George read the familiar post-it information. She couldn't really make out some of the words, so holding it up to the light, she finished it. When she moved the post-it in front of the lamp next to the couch, the light shined through, illuminating scratchy writing on the back.

_DOD: March 9, 2002_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC.

All my faithful readers! Review! Please! Lol. That's all I have to say. Nothing wrong with some shameless begging! Lol.

Forever and Always, Happy Thoughts.

-Pendragon4


	6. Chapter Six

OK! I'm updating! School has been extremely hectic. I'm not going to personally thank everyone this time, only because my computer is going completely wonky. I'll thank you guys in the next chapter, I promise!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. Only watch it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scarlet watched George read the faded yellow post-it. George's face showed no sign of recognition to the post-it information, but Scarlet wasn't used to reading the girl's facial expressions yet.

George put down the post-it and spotted two other faded post-its, stuck in the corner of the box. Scarlet watched as she pried them from their restraints. They were both tear-stained but one held a little more yellow coloring than the other. The scribbled writing was nearly illegible as George held both of them up to the light. The one that held nearly no coloring read:

_J. Matthews_

_ETD: 7:11 PM_

_I-55 Highway Army Trail Rd. Exit Ramp_

And just like the previous post-it, on the back was written:

_DOD: March 9, 2002_

George raised one eyebrow and slid a tiny glance at Scarlet. The brunette's skin had gone paler than the usual white pigment, if that was at all possible. Her emerald eyes had widened and had started to form tears at the lid's edge. George looked back at the other post-it. This one had a little buttery yellow tint to it.

_Z. Matthews_

_ETD: 12:03 AM_

_1818 Sherwood Ct._

George didn't even hesitate to flip the post-it over to reveal the information she knew was written on the back:

_DOD: March 9, 2003_

The Reaper looked at her younger counterpart and was startled to see that the tears had finally spilled over the edge and were pouring down her pale cheeks. The novel Scarlet had been reading was closed on her lap, clamped down by her hands, which were white at the knuckles. George knew there was something that connected the three post-its. She was about to open her mouth to question the other girl when Scarlet quickly lifted herself off of the couch, snagging her shoes and messenger bag, and hurried out of the room. The front door hinges squealed open and then the door slammed shut after her.

George sat back in the couch and blindly gazed at the two post-its she was holding. She picked up the very first post-it that she had taken out of the bottom of the box and put all three on the coffee table in front of her. The three death certificates sat side by side, dictating the same type of information, for three different people. Faceless people to George. But probably not faceless to Scarlet.

George slowly rose off of the couch, leaving the post-its on the table, and walked to the entryway. She opened the door to find an empty porch, an empty night. There was no sign of Scarlet anywhere. George grew worried for the young teen. She was new to the city, and only knew one other place to go. This however was in George's favor. The blond turned on her heel and quickly strode to her room.

After throwing on a pair of jeans that had been lying on a pile on the floor, along with a t-shirt that lay by the pants, George hurried to the front door, only to collide with Daisy in the hallway.

"George! What happened? I heard the door slam. Where's Scarlet?" The older woman questioned George. The look that was plastered over her face had passed the stage of worrying and was settled on frightened.

"Did Scarlet tell you anything about how or when she died, Daisy?" The young Reaper asked, completely ignoring Daisy's questions.

"Well, now that you mention it, yes, she did. Why?" George grabbed the fair woman's wrist and dragged her to the coffee table, where the post-its still sat.

"Look at these. Do you notice anything that she may have said to you?" Daisy examined all of the post-its closely, as George laced up a pair of gym shoes. Daisy raised and shook her head.

"Nothing." George flipped the post-its over and pointed at them. Daisy leaned over again and read the information on the back. Her brow grew with signs of tenseness.

"The date. On these first two. She mentioned her death date. I don't remember it exactly, but I'm pretty sure it was that."

"Are you sure?" The older blond nodded. George stood and walked to the front door, with Daisy on her heels.

"George, where are you going?" The younger woman turned as she grabbed her car keys off of the hook by the door.

"I'm going to talk to our new friend." She then opened the door, and walked to the quietly waiting Mustang. Daisy watched as George started the car and pulled away from the curb, heading in the direction she drove many times before.

Daisy closed the squeaking door and strode to the living room again. She picked all three post-its again, trying to connect each one to the other two. Suddenly, her eyes widened as she saw the connection. Her knees gave way as the fallen starlet sunk to the couch, disbelief washed over her face.

-----------------------------------------------

Ok, My computer is going completely wonky, so I'm ending it here. Sorry for it being so short! I'll try to update soon.

Forever and Always.

-Pendragon4


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N- **Hey all. Sorry for the wait. You guys are awesome with the reviews. I love getting them, you have no idea. From this chapter and on, I'm not going to personally thank my reviewers. It just takes up a lot of space. But believe me, don't think I don't appreciate you guys, I really do. I'll do a final thank you in the final chapter, whenever that comes along. Ok, just a disclaimer to do and the story is after it! Review, damnit! Don't forget! Also, this formatting is screwing up my paragraph indents, don't fret, I'm not a complete incompetent idiot. I know about it.

**Disclaimer-** Don't own it. Just obsess over it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George practically sped the entire way to the Waffle House. Thoughts flew through her mind almost as fast as she sped through the night.

"Where was Scarlet?"

"Could she be hurt?"

These questions were a bit premature, but George found herself worrying like a mother who had just lost her child.

"She only left a few minutes before you," She told the empty car. "She couldn't have walked very far."

"But what if she hitchhiked?" Her mind countered. George pressed her foot to the accelerator further, urging the car to go faster. It was still a bit early for any murderers to prowl for prey, but George still worried. The diner couldn't have loomed next to her any sooner.

George pulled into the tiny parking lot with ease. Most of the cars that sat in the spaces belonged to the staff of the Waffle House, patiently waiting for their owner's shifts to end so they could speed along the roads towards home. George pulled herself out of the Mustang and rushed to the front door, squinting through the large picture windows as she entered.

The Reaper stopped at the door and scanned the room for the somewhat familiar face of her younger counterpart. Her search did not prevail, however, as all the faces were strange to her.

George slowly walked to the Reaper's usual booth and plopped into the faux leather seats. Fake German music could be heard clearly overhead, as there was hardly any patrons in the restaurant to overshadow the jingles. One of the only couples in the diner was sat in the far table by the kitchen, chatting mildly.

Scarlet was nowhere in sight, but George made herself calm down while Kiffany came to her table and poured coffee into a ceramic cup with a tired smile and a menu. As the waitress walked back to the counter, George looked out the large windows that viewed the miniscule parking lot, as if she could magically make Scarlet appear right outside them.

"Maybe I passed her on the road." George thought to herself. "She could be still walking. I'll just wait for her here."

George watched the couple whom were seated by the kitchen talking. The woman's face had begun to grow red in anger, clashing with her bright blond hair. Her voice had begun to rise steadily over the past few minutes. The man sitting across from her seemed to be embarrassed at her slowly rising voice. He motioned with his hands for her to calm down, but she disregarded him. Eventually, George could hear the words that passed from the woman to the man.

"What do you mean 'leave'?!" She half-shouted. "I own half of that house and I will not leave so some bimbo hooker you supposedly love can move in!" The man seemed to shrink as his wife's voice rose. "You took me to a public place so I wouldn't make a scene! Well you know what? You were wrong." She then followed through by dousing his nearly hidden face in steaming coffee and dumping her meal into his lap. She topped it off by pulling her wedding ring off of her finger and throwing it in the direction of her dinner. She then strode from the restaurant, the check to be taken care of by the humiliated husband.

George had been watching them quarrel so intently that when the bell above the front door rang in salutations, it slammed her back into reality. Her head snapped up as a string redhead strolled over to the man with the burger in his lap.

George swore silently. She had hoped that Scarlet would have turned up at the diner by now, but her doubt grew with each passing minute.

About thirty minutes had gone by when George finally stopped watching the door. A half-eaten muffin and an untouched piece of pecan pie sat before her, along with an empty mug, stained with the past presence of coffee.

"Why do you care so much?" George questioned herself silently. She hadn't really thought about it while she had been waiting. Logistics tumbled through her mind.

"You've only known her for less than a day."

"But she seemed to need help. I'm kind of responsible for her leaving the house."

"When have you ever helped someone you barely knew, let along cared about?"

"She _could_ be hurt."

"She _could_ be fine. In a hotel, like she said. Or on a flight back to Chicago."

But George didn't believe it. In her gut, she knew Scarlet hadn't left the city that night.

"Go back home. Get some rest! She'll show up for food eventually. If not, someone will help you look for her tomorrow."

George sighed as her laziness won out the argument. "It would be better to look for her in the morning. Maybe she went back to the house, anyway." George's sensible side agreed.

She paid her tab, waved a slight goodbye to a weary Kiffany and walked to her car. The bell above the door jangled its farewell.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK, that's it for now. It seemed a lot longer when I hand wrote it. shrugs OK, review please! You guys have been slacking. Lol. I'll update soon, I hope.

I remain,

-Pendragon4-


	8. Chapter Eight

I can't believe I haven't updated for nearly a month! I am so, so sorry. That is seriously unacceptable. I have just been so wrapped up in school and this school play and everything... Ok, I'm done making excuses. The chapter is right here. I was going to write more, but I think I'll save that for another chapter. The part that I was going to add on was going to be a whole chapter within itself, so I decided to wait. Drag it out longer. (evil laugh). Ok, here it is. Wait... disclaimer first.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it. I've said it before.

I also want to dedicate this chapter to one of my friends, Jess aka Gatorchick. She just got out of the hospital b/c of jaw surgery. I know she'll enjoy this chap. Hope it helps her on the way to feeling better.

Ok, now here's the chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door squealed as George entered the old house. The sound reminded her of the bell that constantly rang above the entrance to the Waffle House. Always welcoming, always saying goodbye.

The drive home had been just as mind-boggling as the drive to the diner. She hadn't passed the runaway teenager on any of the roads that she searched. George had driven through back roads and even a couple miles out of her direct way home to check if Scarlet had wandered off towards downtown. It was growing lighter as she had driven home, and she wanted to get Daisy up to help look for the girl.

George strode to the living room, half expecting the young Reaper to be asleep on the couch. Only the deserted guitar and duffle bag greeted her. Daisy had gone to bed, but not before replacing the post-its in their wooden home.

The blond Reaper threw her keys on the table by the door, not bothering to hang them on their custom hook. Slowly walking to the back of the house, she slipped off her shoes, leaving them scattered in the hallway. George wasn't used to worrying this much, it had wiped the energy out of her. She slumped to her room and flopped onto the bed, not bothering to change.

The sun streaming through the windows woke the dozing girl. She rolled onto her back and looked at the ceiling. It was blank, as always. She sat up and stumbled to the bathroom, something nagging her in the back of her mind. Something she had forgotten, something important. She continued to get ready, however, and proceeded to do so by first brushing her teeth. Mid-brush her head snapped up in recognition. She suddenly remembered what important thing she had forgotten. She spit out the remaining toothpaste in her mouth and rushed to the living room.

Skidding the on the wooden floor, George inspected the makeshift guest room. The blankets on the couch were untouched, and the pillows unmoved from where they had lay the night before. The messenger bag and shoes were still absent, as well as something even more important; Scarlet. George sighed and stalked back to her bedroom to change quickly, but before she did, she checked on her older roommate. The starlet was still sleeping, her chest rising and falling slowly. Daisy hardly ever got up before George, who was somewhat of an insomniac sometimes, and this new reaper was not helping George get over her insomnia.

George walked back to her room, to get ready for a day of Scarlet searching.

The red Mustang pulled into the familiar parking lot, into the same space it parked into only a few hours earlier. George turned off the ignition, got out of the car and walked up to the restaurant. She looked around for any familiar face as she walked in, hoping that her new roommate had shown up. Her searches were not in vain, fortunately, as she spotted a familiar brown bun in the location of the familiar eating booth of the reapers.

George rushed over to the booth, passing numerous diners who glanced up at her rushed pace. She ignored them however as she stopped at the head of the table where Scarlet sat.

The young teenager was immersed in her novel and hadn't detected George's arrival. The blond cleared her throat to gain her attention. Scarlet's head snapped up at the sound, surprise splashed across her face. However, once she saw who had wanted the attention she smiled and went back to her book.

George's eyes widened in disbelief at the young girl's ignorance. She sat down across from the girl and snatched the book out of Scarlet's hands.

"Hey!" the young girl half shouted. "I was reading that, damnit!"

"Don't you 'Hey' me. Where were you last night?" George's patience had grown thin and was about to snap.

"Woah, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Scarlet rolled her eyes. George slammed the book down on the table, the sound making Scarlet jump in her seat.

"Fuck, Scarlet! You had me and Daisy worried sick! Where the hell did you run off to?" George tried to control the volume of her voice, but it was getting harder to do that by the second.

"I went for a walk, Christ. I didn't think you guys had grown that attached to me."

"Scarlet, don't think I'm a complete idiot. You left because of what happened, and you never came back. I was out driving around looking for you. I thought you were unconscious, laying in a ditch somewhere." Scarlet's face fell as she heard what George had done for her and at the mentioning of what had happened the previous night.

"Well I'm not lying in a ditch am I? I'm right here safe and sound." She snatched her book off of the table and opened to a random page, not really reading what was written on the pages.

"We need to talk about it, Scarlet," George pressed.

"We don't need to talk about shit." Scarlet's response was like a sharpened blade, and it hurt George. She had gone and spent nearly the entire night looking for this teenager, and Scarlet wouldn't even explain why she had left in the first place. George opened her mouth to press the issue further, but luckily for Scarlet, Mason and Roxy walked into the diner and had sat down. Salutations where passed through the group as the two got settled, Mason sitting next to Scarlet, Roxy next to George.

Scarlet closed her book and slid it into the messenger bag which was sitting next to her. As she did this, she shot a glance to George, her eyes pleading her not to press the matter while the rest of the group was present. George seemed to have gotten the message and put all the questions to the back of her mind for the present time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like it? Hate it? Tell me damnit. TBC of course. Reviews are my encouragement.

I remain,

-Pendragon-


	9. Chapter Nine

It's been over a month and I am severely disappointed in myself. Unacceptable. I wrote a somewhat longer chapter for you guys, to make it up. I hope you like it. I want to thank all of you for all of your reviews! 49!! Need to break the 50 marker! Help me do it. Remember, reviews will encourage me. I want to dedicate this chapter to my friend who is turning 16 today. I don't know if she reads this fic yet, as she hasn't seen DLM yet, but I'll get her hooked once I get the DVD set. So happy birthday, Rhodes! And if you're Harry Potter or anime fans, check out her stories. She's got an amazing HP story up, just check out Animeluvr8. She's currently writing an X-men fan fic, too. So look forward to that.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it, wish I did. I do have a pet graveling in my basement, however.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bloody hell, Georgie. You look like you just spent the night sleeping on a bench!" Mason exclaimed, very indiscreetly. George's glare separated itself from Scarlet and focused on the Brit.

"Oh, thanks, Mason."

"What did you do last night?" Roxy butted in. "And who the hell are you?" She directed the last question to Scarlet, who was unusually immersed in the breakfast menu.

"Nothing. Couldn't sleep." George answered the first question, being faithful to Scarlet. Like hell she would answer the second one however. After a few seconds of silence, Mason decided to do the introductions.

"This girl?" He asked Roxy as he embraced Scarlet in a one arm hug, which surprised the teenager. "This is Scarlet. She's from Chicago and she's gonna be part of our dysfunctional family. Right?" Mason looked at Scarlet for the answer. Scarlet looked up at him, and then at George.

"Uh, right."

"Well, good luck, and uh, Welcome." Roxy replied. Scarlet nodded in thanks. "Hey, where's Rube?" The bell above the door answered her question before anyone could open their mouths. The eldest Reaper strode in, a smile on his face. He stopped at the head of the table, somewhat surprised at the number of people there already. He snatched a chair from a nearby table and sat down.

"We're going to have to get a bigger booth soon." He joked, looking at the faces of his band of merry Reapers. Only Scarlet was smirking at the gag.

"Alright, since no one is in the mood for the occasional joke, assignment time." Rube pulled out post-its from his brown appointment book. "One for you, one for you, and one for you." He handed Mason, Roxy and George yellow post-its. Scarlet, however, was left empty-handed.

"What about me, Rube?" The teenager spoke up.

"You, Scarlet, will be clocking some observation hours with Georgia."

"What!?" Both girls yelled, as Rube winced. "Rube, I've done reaps before. I got all my observations done with Ray back home! It's not like I just died!" Scarlet hissed at him.

"Daisy never had observation hours, and she was the same deal as Scarlet!"

"Scarlet is new to the city," Rube said calmly, looking at George. "And she's younger than you. I expect you to look after her for at least today." He then directed his glance to Scarlet. "You don't know this city. It's a bit different than Chicago. You're going with George on her reap, for at least this one time." Rube's glance then embraced both teenagers. "Ok?"

"Fine."

"Whatever."

"Good." He said, grabbing the menu Scarlet had been reading. "Now have you guys ordered yet?"

About an hour later, all of the reapers had dispersed from the diner. Daisy had finally woken and was currently on her way to her reap, Mason was the same. Roxy, after arguing with Rube that he had to stop giving her reaps during her shift, headed off to work. The head reaper himself left after he was sure that the two teenagers would leave together, and they did, albeit reluctantly.

The mustang pulled gently out of the parking lot, George behind the wheel, Scarlet in the passenger seat. As if George would let anyone but herself behind the wheel of her classic, although stolen, car.

"Alright now that we're alone, can we talk?" George asked the younger teenager. The brunette, however, just looked out the window, obviously ignoring George's question. "C'mon, Scarlet. Both you and I know something's up. There's a reason you're here."

"Where are we going?" Scarlet asked, completely ignoring George's prodding. George's grip tightened on the wheel, her knuckles turning white. Scarlet reminded George so much like herself, pre-toilet seat death. No wonder she had annoyed her mom, Joy, so much. George felt like ramming the mustang into a tree.

"Downtown. Outside some office building. We'll have to scan the crowd." George replied while looking at the clock situated in the car's dashboard.

The girls arrived about twenty minutes before the ETD that was written on the post-it. George parked and the both got out of the car.

"Look for high risks. It's kind of like-"

"Clue. Yeah, that's what Ray used to say. I know how it works, George. I _have_ done this before." George glanced at the girl walking beside her.

"Fine. That's the building. The post-it says the death'll be around here somewhere. The name is R. L. Dobbs. Probably someone on a cigarette break." Scarlet headed toward a bench that was situated by the concrete "courtyard" in front of the building. She sat, George soon to follow suit. They searched the area like lifeguards searching a pool for anyone drowning.

"Window washer. Graveling." George said after a few minutes of scanning, the ETD looming closer.

"Possibility. Bike messenger coming out of the office building." Scarlet retorted.

"I still think it's the window washer. Higher risk."

"The gravelings are tricky. They get creative sometimes. If it is the window washer, how are you going to pull his soul? He's twenty stories up."

"Damn it." The girl had a point. George would never have time to get twenty stories up and reap the guy before he fell.

"I'm going to talk to the messenger. R. L. Dobbs right?" Scarlet did not wait for an answer, however, and strolled over to the bike messenger.

"Damn it, Scarlet, wait!" George sighed. The girl was already talking to the guy on the bike. The two began to laugh at something. "Was she? She was!" George thought. Scarlet was flirting with the young man.

"George! Come here!" Scarlet shouted. "I want you to meet someone!" George stood and with a rushed stroll, approached the two. The ETD was minutes away, and if Scarlet was wrong, George would be in deep shit.

"George, I would like you to meet Richard Dobbs. Richard _L._ Dobbs." The guy smiled at George and stuck his hand out in greeting. George took it, placing her other hand on his shoulder, dragging it down until both of her hands were grasping his. The familiar 'whoosh' of a soul leaving its body was heard by both Reapers, but Richard didn't seem to notice.

"Nice to meet you." George smiled.

"You, too." Rich took his hand back and smiled again at the two women standing in front of him. "How lucky could he be? Two amazing girls in one day!" He thought to himself. "Listen, I gotta go. More stuff to deliver. But here's my number. Don't lose it." He handed Scarlet his card and rode away.

"Nice guy." Scarlet commented as Rich got further away.

"Yeah…" George concentrated on her watch, the seconds ticking down. 5…4…3…2…1…Both girls suddenly heard a crash and screams coming from the direction of Mr. Dobb's now forgotten destination. They walked to the scene and saw a somewhat different death. Richard Dobbs was laying on the ground, dead, the window washer's platform on top of him. The window washer himself was laying on the platform itself. He seemed to be dead also.

"Shit!" George yelled. She rushed over to the scene of the accident, only to bump into Mason. Scarlet skidding to a stop beside the two. "Holy fuck, Mason. You didn't tell us your assignment was here! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Yeah, well same to you Georgie girl. I thought I screwed up again. Lucky for the both of us, eh?" George whacked Mason with a solid and well placed punch to the shoulder. "Ow! Bloody fuck!" George glared at the Brit, as Scarlet and the souls of the two newly deceased looked on. The brunette rolled her eyes and walked over to the two men.

"C'mon guys. I gotta get you both to your destinations." Both men followed silently, dragging their glances away from the scene of their deaths. As Mason and George bickered some more about how much shit they could have been in, and who's fault it was not telling the other about their assignments, two sets of swirling blue and white lights arrived and then faded in the distance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------TBC.

Yup. TBC. Hopefully, I'll update sooner rather than later. I have a little more than a week and a half left of winter break, so we'll see. Reviews will encourage me! It won't take more than a few minutes of your time! Less than that! Ok, I'm going to stop begging and let you get on with whatever you're going to do. Happy Thoughts and Cheers!

I remain,

-Pendragon4-


	10. Chapter Ten

Hi all! I got in it before the month! Thank goodness. Just a note or so and then off to the chapter. Did you all hear that our wonderful show will be cancelled?? No third season! Hopefully another network will pick it up. I'm praying. So this chapter and further ones will be dedicated to the possible death of this wonderful show. Big chap 10! Thanks for all those who have kept this fic going! I appreciate it so much.

**Disclaimer-** Don't own it, but if no networks want to pick it up, I'll take it.

Enjoy. R&R.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two Reapers were still bickering when Scarlet returned to the site. George and Mason were squared off; George with her hands on her hips, Mason gesturing loudly, although most of his argument was masked by foreign curses, drunken slurs and of course, his British accent. Neither of them acknowledged Scarlet's return.

"Mason! We could have both in deep shit because of you!" George tried keeping the volume of her voice down, but her anger was taking the wheel over her tone.

"Well, Georgie girl," Mason replied. "I hate to break it to ya, but it wasn't entirely my bloody fault." George had begun to get red in the face. Mason, however, seemed as cool as a cucumber. George figured it was whatever drug he currently was on.

"You know what?" George had grown tired of fighting with him. She knew who was right. "You could have at least told me where your reap was this morning."

But before Mason could answer, Scarlet butted in. The teenager had been watching the argument, amused at the fight, but people had begun to start staring at them. "Uh, George?" George whipped around as the younger girl spoke. George had completely forgotten she was there. "You didn't entirely tell Mason where your reap was either."

George's face fell, just as Mason's expression looked like he had just found out a liquor store had left its doors unlocked after hours.

"Well," Mason said, beaming at the fact that logic had finally won out in his favor. "I like this girl, Georgie, I really do." George just scoffed as Mason grabbed Scarlet in a one-armed hug.

"Fine. Whatever." George finally stated, seeing she was defeated. "I'm going to go finish these reaps properly." She then spun on her heel to face the spot where the souls of the two men who had died had been. "Where are they?" She said in a small squeaky voice. Rube did not need another reason to call her a fuck-up.

Scarlet pointed up to the sky, and George followed her finger, just as a few remaining bright blue baubles of light disappeared to the heavens. "There." The teenager replied. George growled in retort and began to stalk off in the direction of the waiting Mustang. Scarlet gave Mason a shrug and a small wave, and before turning to catch her ride, received an impish wink in return.

--------------------------

Scarlet had barely caught George pulling out of the parking lot. She had to sprint around numerous cars before catching up to the older girl. The stop sign and crowded street prevented George from peeling off into traffic, leaving the young Reaper behind. Scarlet stood next to the passenger door, banging on the rolled up window. The gesture of ignorance from George was spoiled however, because the top to the convertible was still down.

"George, unlock the damn door." Scarlet pulled at the handle while looking at traffic. A break in the cars left a space that would soon arrive to let George pull into the line of vehicles. George saw the space too, and contemplated letting Scarlet find her own way back to the house. "George, stop acting like a pouting kid. Unlock it damnit!"

"She completely showed me up." George thought, as the space to let her in grew closer. "I should just let her find her own ride. But then of course, Rube would be pissed as ever. But she deserved it. Damn my conscience. Rube would probably send Gravelings to haunt my ass."

The door unlocked with a click, and just barely before Scarlet pulled her right foot in and closed the door, George sped into the open space in traffic. The brunette was breathing a bit heavier than usual; she wasn't used to sprinting like that. She glared at George through the pieces of hair that had fallen in front of her face.

"What's your problem?" Scarlet asked the placid George. "Tell me you seriously weren't thinking of leaving me alone back there."

"Actually, hate to break it to you, but I was." George never took her eyes off of the road. "I came so fucking close, you have no idea. As for my problem, I don't think I have one. I think it's you who have a problem."

"Me?! I have the fucking problem?" Scarlet nearly yelled in disbelief. "I've been going with the flow of this little transfer the entire time. You're the one who has been a complete witch to me. Like I'm going to replace one of your precious friends."

George's gaze snapped to meet Scarlet's. She couldn't believe how ignorant this little brat was being. Thinking she knew how George thought and felt. "Why do you think you have the nerve to show me up like you did back there?"

"I was doing my job, George. Just like you could have been doing. I just got there first. You keep forgetting, I died before you. I may be younger, but I've been doing this for a couple years longer than you have. I didn't need 'observation hours'." George's jaw dropped a little. She _had_ forgotten that Scarlet had died before her. She made eye-contact with the road again. "Do you have the post-it?" George looked at Scarlet questioningly.

"What? Don't think you can turn this argument around."

"This argument finished. Do you have the post-it still or not?" George dug around in her pocket and pulled out the crumpled piece of yellow paper.

"This?"

"No, the other post-it. Yeah, that one. Can I have it?" George nodded and held it out to Scarlet. The girl took it and flipped it over, while pulling a pen out of her messenger bag that was sitting on the floor next to her feet. She wrote a small note on the back and put both pen and post-it into her bag.

"What did you do?" George asked the teenager. Scarlet was getting weirder by the second.

"Put the date of death on it. It's a habit of mine."

Something in George's mind suddenly cleared as she remembered the subject she was going to talk to Scarlet about before the reap. She turned to the younger girl, but Scarlet's gaze was out the window, concentrating on the buildings that flashed by, while her fingers played with unrecognizable symbol on the necklace that hung around her neck.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC.

Hope you all liked it. Anyway. Review. It only takes a few minutes and encourages me!

I still remain forever,

-Pendragon4-


	11. Chapter Eleven

Wow. Really late updating. Busy with yet another school play. Excuses excuses. Lol. Ok, here it is. Now, if I don't get at least three reviews, I'm not updating. Seriously. It's a somewhat longer chapter. Hope you all like it.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.. Do own a graveling or two though. Haha.

Read, enjoy and don't forget to review.

* * *

"So where'd you get the necklace?" George knew that she wouldn't be getting to the bottom of Scarlet's little secret any time soon, so she had decided to poke around a little bit and try and figure the teenager out. Too bad Scarlet's attention was out the window instead of on George. The brunette barely batted an eye when the question was asked. "Scarlet?" George said, raising the volume of her voice. The teenager's gaze shot up in reaction to her name.

"What?" She looked over at George, an eyebrow raised in question. George repeated her inquiry, gesturing at the necklace to emphasize her query.

Scarlet looked down at the necklace that her fingers still held. The Chinese symbol was molded out of a cheap metal, just above the value of a necklace one would get out of a gumball machine for twenty-five cents. It hung off of a black strand of some type of even cheaper rope. She dropped the necklace and the lump of metal made a small thump against her chest.

"My mom got it for me." She made no move to elaborate her answer.

"That's it? No story to it?" George pushed further. "I mean I've never seen that symbol before, it's different."

"Yeah, there's a story to it, don't know if I feel like sharing right at the moment though." George's patience was growing thinner and thinner when she talked to Scarlet. She knew the girl was hiding something, but she just couldn't get anything out of the teenager.

"Alright, how about this?" George was growing desperate. She wanted to know at least one thing about the newcomer, especially if she was going to have to live with her. "I'll tell you a story if you tell me yours. How's that?"

George took her eyes off of the road for a few seconds to see Scarlet's reaction to the proposal. Behind the brunette's eyes, George could see the wheels turning in her head.

"Fine. But you tell yours first."

George scanned the car for anything she could tell the girl. 'It would have to be something personal,' George figured. 'Or else she won't buy it.' Then George's gaze fell upon the ring on her right hand. The ring was a little bit bigger than her finger's circumference, and slid around constantly.

"Like my ring?" George had found the perfect story and Scarlet nodded in answer. "Want to know how I got it?" Another nod from Scarlet. "A dead woman gave it to me." Scarlet's eyebrow raised the tiniest bit. "She was a Reaper."

"Ah."

"She was a friend of mine. One of the first people I met when after I died, and you know that story already, apparently. Anyway, after awhile we got really close. It had been a couple weeks after I had died, and I started feeling like I fit in more and more with the group. You need to really understand what kind of person she was before I tell you anymore. She had basically become my big sister, looking out for me, and giving me styling tips that I didn't even need or cared about. She was fun and completely spontaneous. She had died by jumping off of a cliff." George glanced at Scarlet to see if the girl was still paying attention, and then continued. "This was her ring. She had dug her own body up and had taken it right off of her own finger. She protected me when Rube would get on my case, and helped me realize how much I didn't live when I had an actual pulse. She had this habit of taking people's pictures and categorizing them into separate bags and shoe boxes. She was always happy and loved her job. She pushed me in the right direction to start living in my after-life. That was a couple days before she left.

We were at a bar, sitting there just drinking, waiting for my Reap to amble on by. And boy did he amble on by. He was this Irish guy, celebrating his birthday with his family and friends. He got on the bar and danced an Irish jig while she found out who he was and charmed him before he died and while I Reaped his soul. He was killed a couple seconds later by a Graveling riding a swordfish. Don't ask. The guy had died and we were walking him towards his lights in dank alley behind the bar. His family was left to grieve for him on his birthday. The lights came down as usual, and the formed into these cliffs. He had explained that he was always scared to jump off of those cliffs as a boy, because he didn't know where he would land. She convinced him it was a good place, with a sparkle in her eye. He walked up to that cliff and was about to jump when she turned to me with a mischievous smile on her face. She pulled out her camera, had me take a picture of her and then put her ring in my hand. She told me she loved me and then ran out to the man who we had just reaped. She stood behind him as he jumped and sped up to wherever people who have just died go to. She waved a final goodbye and followed suit. With a rumble of the earth that only reapers felt, she was gone." George wiped a small tear from her eye, trying to hide it from Scarlet. She then looked over at the young girl. "Your turn." Scarlet looked at George, took a deep breath and then gave George another look that probably would have killed her again.

"Fine. We did make a deal. My mom got the necklace for me." She looked at George, expecting to possibly get away with just that.

"No dice. I heard that part already." Scarlet cursed quietly under her breath and continued.

"We were at this flea market, the first one of the season. There were vendors who were selling new and old stuff. Most of it was bogus and crappy things. We loved going to those things though, for that exact reason. Just to see what we could find. We must have walked around for hours looking for the perfect booth. There's always one for everyone at those things. A booth that has the exact thing you're looking for. We found it after a couple hours. It was a jewelry booth. Some homemade stuff, some stuff you could tell the lady had bought and was making profit off of it. We stopped and looked, and I found a box filled with these necklaces. Random Chinese symbols that we didn't know, the lady didn't know either. She said she got the box from her cousin or something. There must have been like twenty necklaces in the box, all having different symbols on them. I shuffled through them, finding one that I really liked, and for no real reason, now that I think about it. I just told my mom I wanted this one and she didn't even ask why. We paid the woman vendor and went home. I kept meaning to look up the symbol on the internet, but I kept getting distracted. The night after I died, I had the nagging feeling to go and look it up, and on the first search I found what it meant." Scarlet trailed off, and George could tell she didn't want to continue, but George being George, she pushed further.

"So what did the symbol mean?"

Scarlet picked the necklace back up and ran her fingers over the molded metal, as if that was the thing holding her secrets in, holding her life together. She took another deep breath and spoke.

"Death."

* * *

**TBC.**


	12. Chapter Twelve

Gasp+ Eh gads. It's been nearly three months since I've updated. That's horrible. I've been so busy with school and the plays I've totally fallen behind. Here's a chapter for you all. It may be a bit short, but you should be familiar with me and writing shorter chapters. Have fun and see you at the end.

* * *

It was nearing dark when the George parked the Mustang parallel to the curb in front of their house. Scarlet lifted herself out of the car and hopped up onto the curb, glancing at the car with a glint of mischief in her eyes. She glimpsed at George as the blonde got out and went around the front of the car, and smiled. 

"Nice parking job." The car was a good six inches away from the curb, possibly more. George looked down and offered no verbal retort, but just stuck her tongue out at the younger girl.

"What happened to respecting your elders?" George questioned as they both strolled up the walk.

"I'll decide to do that when you decide how to decently parallel park." George laughed and went up the steps to the front door. Scarlet chose to vault up the three short stairs and caught her toe on the top step, tripping herself and landing next to George's feet with a thud. The messenger bag lay next to the girl, who turned over onto her back and stared up at her elder. George looked down at the girl and rolled her eyes. The atmosphere between the two teenagers had grown warmer once they had revealed their stories on the drive home. George opened the door with a downward glance at the girl by her feet and put a hand out to help Scarlet up. The girl shook her head in response to the offer.

"I think I'll stay out here for a bit." George shrugged in response and went inside. Scarlet stared at the wooden awning above the porch for a few minutes before getting bored with the lumber. She heard the TV click on and a prime-time sitcom's familiar theme song play in the background. Cars transporting their 9-5 working drivers home passed the house continually for a while until Scarlet heard the front gate squeak open, announcing a few chatting guests. The girl sat up with a groan and saw that there was only one being a guest, the other person actually owning the house. Daisy and Mason meandered up the concrete walk and stopped in front of the porch steps, looking curiously at Scarlet. She smiled at both of them and waved a small hello.

"Hello, sweetie. How'd your first Seattle Reap go?" Daisy questioned in sincere curiosity.

"Mason didn't tell you?" Scarlet glanced at the Brit whose face was growing redder by the passing second.

"Tell me what? Mason…" Daisy cocked her head to the side and her gaze slid towards Mason, her eyebrows raised in interest.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" He gently guided Daisy up the front steps and towards the front door. "Nothing you need to worry yourself about. Now how about you go inside and say hello to George." Daisy laughed and turned to Scarlet.

"You'll tell me later won't you, Scarlet?"

"But of course, Daisy." Mason cried out in disagreement which only made Daisy even more inquisitive. He opened the front door and smoothly pushed her inside and closed the door behind her. The Brit spun around and settled himself next to Scarlet, who had moved to the top step of the porch, her feet resting on the next stair down and her arms resting on top of her knees.

"You just love getting me into trouble don't you?" He said playfully to the young girl, who had perceived his question by staring out into the almost fully set sun.

"But of course." Mason nudged her gently with his shoulder which brought a smile to her face.

"What are you sitting out here for?"

"I'm just looking at the stars. I didn't get to see many of them back home unless we went camping. And that wasn't much. Mom didn't really care for the whole 'sleeping in the dirt' thing." Scarlet chuckled. This was the first time she mentioned her past in front of Mason, and he liked it immensely. He realized he liked hearing about her life before death. She seemed to be just as secretive about that as the other Reapers, but never gave the impression that she noticed she let little clues slip out occasionally. Scarlet broke her gaze from the faded night, as the sun had slipped beneath the horizon minutes before yet the rays of it still fought for space in the sky, and looked at Mason.

"You like camping?" She questioned.

"Me? Nah. I'm not much for the whole nature bit. I'm more for concrete and rock music."

"Ah." The awkward silence that filled a conversation every seven minutes, or so the experts said, crept between them.

"I saw your guitar the other day. I'm guessing you play."

"Not very well, actually. Just started learning before I… well… ya know."

"Ah, right, right. I'll have to teach you a few songs sometime." Scarlet smiled at the gesture. Mason was one of the Reapers that she instantly liked, especially after learning how he had died. She didn't know if it was his charm or just the friendliness he radiated. She always felt protected next to him, like an older brother, she guessed the feeling was.

The stars had finally conquered over the fading sunlight and flashed brightly on the canvas of black. Scarlet sighed as she looked up at them. Mason followed her gaze and sighed in reply. That trademark wolfish smile crept across his face as he caught her eyes drifting back down towards earth and reality.

"So what'd you mean by 'I thought I screwed up again' back at the reap?"

"Heh. I kind of figured you'd want an explanation about that eventually." Her eyes urged him to go further with his story. "Let's just put it this way. There will always be mistakes made in this trade of ours and I've made my fair share of 'em." He looked at Scarlet and saw her eyes had begun to trace the constellations again. "They'd take too long to explain all of them, so let's just say a few more strikes and I don't know if Rube could put up with me any longer." Mason sniggered at himself and then looked at Scarlet.

"Yeah, I figured that…" She trailed off, looking at the stars above.

* * *

TBC. 

R & R please guys. I hope you like my chapters. I would love some replies back to them. It helps me going and maybe if I get say… 3 reviews I'll update sooner. How's about it? More reviews mean I update faster.

Happy Thoughts and Cheers.

Pendragon4


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Sorry it's taken so long. But at least I updated within a few months. Haha. School ends on Wednesday. So then I'll be able to write a bit more.

**Disclaimer (since I forgot the last time):** Don't own it. Already said that. I wish some network would own it though. That graveling in my basement however is a whole different story.

R, E, & R. (Read, Enjoy & Review!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat out and watched the stars for a bit longer until Mason noticed Scarlet's eyes droop every so often. The two had been out on the rickety porch for the span of one primetime family sitcom, the laugh track floating out of the window created a link to the people inside. This had been one of the longest periods of time that Scarlet had spent with someone from her grew group all at once. She wasn't getting buddy-buddy with Mason, and Mason definitely wasn't a bonding-time kind of guy, but it was nice to just sit in the quiet echo of a hectic day.

Scarlet's eyes drooped once again, her body starting to feel the effects of the excitement of the past few days. She hadn't slept very well, if at all, the night before after running out of George's house. Scarlet had gone to the only place she was entirely familiar with so far, Der Waffle Haus. She sat in the booth that had been staked out by Reapers years before she ever arrived. Eventually she got sick of the suspicious looks being shot at her by fellow patrons, because of it being a late hour on a school night, and left. She had spent the rest of the night wandering most of the city that was walking distance, in hope to get so familiar with the new city that she could go on Reaps by herself. Anger and mostly fear had driven her back to the waffle house, however, once the sun's rays just started to stretch above the horizon once again. The only customers in the diner were two nighthawks at the counter, silently sipping their coffee and ignoring each other and everyone else except the waitress who refilled their mugs. Scarlet had sat in the same booth she had vacated only a few hours earlier. Immersing herself in the lives of the fictional characters of her book passed the wee hours of the morning until George had come stomping into the restaurant.

"No wonder I'm so tired." Scarlet mumbled to herself quietly.

"Hmm?" Mason cast a questioning glance at the teenager sitting beside him.

"Nothing." She replied, not making eye contact. She had only been in this damn city for a few days, and had already spilled her guts about one secret. George had almost found out another. She barely knew half of her fellow Reapers and there was no reason to get entirely close, she figured. They would come to their senses soon. She didn't need to make friends just to lose them when she went back home. A long, deep sigh from Mason snapped her back into the present.

"So tired so soon my British friend?" She slyly asked.

"Actually, it seems that you're the one getting tired, love. I think I'm going to split. We've all had a busy day today."

"Especially you and George."

"Not a word to Daisy or Rube about that." Mason smiled at her as he rose and she returned the smirk.

"Good night, Mason."

"Cheers." And with a impish wink he sauntered down the walk and down the street, hands in his pockets, whistling the entire way.

Scarlet stood and stared at the man walking home. Maybe staying away from everyone was a bad choice. She turned and entered the house, the TV left on to welcome her back.

---

The morning light shone through the front windows, waking Scarlet. Actually it wasn't the sun that had woken her. It had been Daisy and George bickering about who needed the bathroom first. From what Scarlet could hear, Daisy was winning on account of locking herself in the bathroom.

"Daisy! I have work today. You know that place I go to so I can make money, so I can eat!" George kicked the door a final time and growled low in her throat. "You have nothing to do today except your reap! Open the fucking door!"

A slightly muffled, but otherwise clear southern voice came from behind the door. "Georgia, why don't you go make yourself some coffee? Or better yet some herbal tea. It'll calm your frazzled nerves." The door rattled as it received another frustrated kick.

"You're going to put a hole in that thing, you know." Scarlet, seeing no future in sleep that morning, gathered clothes from her duffle bag and walked over to the fuming George.

"I'm gonna put a hole in something pretty fucking soon if she doesn't come out in five seconds!" The statement was shot at the closed door. All Scarlet could hear in retort was the clacking of make-up cases. The teenager shook her head at the two bickering women. They were adults for god's sake.

"You guys don't have two bathrooms with a house this size?"

"No. And you would have thought Mason would have mentioned this to us when we moved in, the fucker."

"No wonder you protested me rooming with you guys." George rested her forehead against the door and sighed in agreement.

"Fuck it, Daisy. You win." The blonde stalked off to the kitchen to make whatever coffee was left in the cabinets. Just as soon as she left the hallway, the door opened to reveal the southern starlet with a grin splashed across her entire face. Scarlet replied with a raised eyebrow.

"I love messing with her. The girl needs to learn how to lighten up. She'll give herself wrinkles." Scarlet laughed in response and entered the bathroom to change.

All three of the housemates piled into George's car to head off to the diner after George was finally let into the bathroom. They took the same route that George had only a few days before, looking for Scarlet. Each girl was lost in her own thoughts. George was concentrating on driving as well as what she had to do at work that day. Daisy was focused on what she was going to do to take time up in the day between reaps and meals. She wasn't the only one thinking about reaps, though. Scarlet sat in the backseat, anxiously waiting to get to the waffle house, so she could get her first assignment in the new town. She was sick of tagging along with other people and wanted to be out on her own. She new the city pretty well and couldn't get _that_ lost.

The Mustang pulled into the always familiar parking lot and the girls got out. The two eldest women taking the conventional way of opening the door and sliding out. Scarlet, however, jumped over the side of the car and landed on her feet on the black pavement. She received a smile from Daisy and a glare from George. No big surprise to her, though. The three walked into the diner, to be greeted by the rest of their group at their regular table. Rube glanced up from his ledger as George and Daisy sat on the opposite side of the table, squashing Mason into the side of the booth. Scarlet grabbed a chair from a neighboring table and sat at the end, giving the other's a small wave of hello. Roxy nodded in greeting while Mason smiled. The new arrivals opened menus, as the three others had already ordered. Casey rushed by, holding a "wait one minute" finger up at the latest arrivals. No one said much as the waitress came back and took orders. Rube scribbled the last few post-its and closed his ledger, putting his attention on the left-over fruit in his bowl. Casey returned with food for each of the girls. Once she had left and Scarlet, Daisy and George had a decent share of breakfast, Rube opened the ledger once again and handed out assignments. This was the moment Scarlet had been waiting for, to see if Rube thought she was fine going out on her own.

"One for you." That one went to Roxy, who left after receiving it and George took her place in the seat next to Rube. "Two for you. Don't give me that look." Mason scoffed at the post-its stuck to his section of the table. "One for you." Daisy's assignment. "One for you." George's post-it. "And finally one for Scarlet." Scarlet smiled and looked down at her assignment.

_A. Elliot_

_ETD: 12:31 P.M._

_365 River Road Building A_

She peered over at George's post-it as George looked at hers.

_J. Elliot_

_ETD: 12:32 P.M._

_365 River Road Building A_

"Rube!" They yelled in unison. Rube gently closed his ledger and raised his eyes to the two teenagers. They looked so similar when they agreed on the same things.

"They aren't the same assignments. They just happen to be at the same location. And since you both just happen to be going to the same place, and since no one else can give Scarlet a ride, she'll be going with you, Peanut, to work today." Both girl's jaws dropped to the floor at the same exact time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC.

R & R

-Forever-

Pendragon4+


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Wow… two months… that's way too long. Sorry guys. I dropped the ball. This chapter has been sitting on my computer for about two weeks, almost finished. And I got so caught up in work that my computer freaked out. Lol. But anyway, my summer job has been in an office kind of like Happy Time, so I got a little research done. Hope you like it. It's a bit longer than some of the other chapters. And it's completely dedicated to **Katydidit. **Her incessant reviewing made me finish this chapter today. I owe it all to her. Thanks Katy! Lol. Now, onto the chapter!

**Disclaimer-** Do you honestly think if I owned DLM I would be writing this? It would be on the show, damnit! So no, I don't own it… but I think my dogs would like if I owned the show rather than the graveling that is sneaking around my house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George growled at the news Rube had just dropped on them. Did he expect her to drag Scarlet around everywhere until one of them met their final Reap quotas? Both girls glared at Rube as Daisy and Mason watched the two parties like a tennis match.

"Georgia, I am starting to get very sick of you growling at me every time I ask you to do something. I suggest you control your animal-like sounds and get to work." Mason and Daisy looked at each other and both resisted the urge to go "Oooooh" like middle schoolers watching a fight in the school playground.

Scarlet, however, didn't say a word to her new leader; she just picked up her bag off the floor, extracted a wallet from the inside, threw a few dollars on the table for the tab and plucked her post-it off the table with one smooth motion. With a face of stone, the girl stood, nodded her head good-bye to her fellow Reapers, and walked to the car, not even waiting for the owner of the vehicle. George followed suit, except her face gave away a lot more emotions than the girl who was waiting by the car. She was just as sick of having Scarlet tag along as Scarlet herself was.

Two of the three remaining Reapers, Mason and Daisy, watched the two teenagers walk out of the restaurant. George flung her door open, sat roughly inside and slammed her door closed so hard that Casey flinched as she passed the window that the Mustang sat in front of. Scarlet had thrown her bag in the backseat and hurdled herself over the top of the car door, receiving another glare from George in the process. The adults watched George peel out of the parking lot and zoom into the direction of Happy Time. Daisy and Mason turned around from their gaze and looked at Rube.

"Rube, why have you been pairing them up since Scarlet arrived? Is this revenge at George for pissing you off when she joined the group or what?" Mason asked with his mouth full of hash-browns. Daisy shook her head at her so very unsubtle friend. Rube looked up from the remaining fruit in his bowl and started to pack up his things.

"_That_ is none of your fucking business."

---

George pulled into her designated spot in the parking lot in front of the office building that was shared by Happy Time and a couple other offices. The blonde pulled herself out of the car and stalked up to the front door, leaving Scarlet to catch up. The younger Reaper barely made it into the elevator before the doors closed behind her.

"George, I don't want to be here just as much as you don't want me here. So stop ragging on me."

"Just a couple things ok, Scarlet?" George snapped. "Just try to stay out of everyone's way and try to blend in." George gave Scarlet's outfit a once over. The teenager was wearing blue jeans, sneakers and an Alanis Morissette concert t-shirt. "So much for blending in." Scarlet scoffed at the comment and was about to open her mouth and argue when the elevator doors opened to reveal a slightly busy office. George strode into the bustle, past a receptionist desk with a slightly scary looking woman sitting behind it.

"Morning, Millie." The woman said, half hidden by the desk.

"Morning, Crystal." George replied, forcing herself to be nice to the receptionist, but hurrying past just the same, leaving Scarlet in her wake. Scarlet stared at the woman behind the desk, who gave a slight nod back, and scurried past, trying to catch up to George.

"Millie?" Scarlet asked as she got to George's cubicle. The blonde had thrown her own bag into a corner and sat down at her chair. She was booting up her computer and ignoring Scarlet at the same time.

"What, don't you have an alias?" George shot back as her computer loaded the necessary programs and the spinning smiley face rotated on the screen.

"Yeah, of course, but Millie? Come on. Where in the hell did you get that from?" A small grin had spread on Scarlet's face.

"I didn't pick it. I pissed off the wrong guy at the DMV."

"I see. Well that certainly sucks."

"You got that right. Did you ever have to go the DMV? Ya know for your license or whatever?"

Scarlet looked down and stared at her feet for a few moments, but before she could answer, a loud beep emanated from George's phone.

"Millie?" A very happy voice asked in the speaker.

"Yes, Dolores?" An exasperated George answered.

"Can I see you a moment?" The voice whispered loudly. George groaned loudly and hit a button on the phone, hanging up on the voice. The glare she shot at Scarlet as she got up her desk pinned the younger girl to the chair in the corner, just daring her to move a single inch. George, or Millie, whichever is preferred, whisked herself out of the cubicle and a few rows over to a desk covered in pictures of cats and hungry looking children. Scarlet rose slightly out of her seat, using the arm rests as leverage to see over the cubicle walls and into the workspace where George had just sat down. George seemed to sense this movement, and shot Scarlet another look, which made the girl immediately drop back down into her chair.

"What do you need, Dolores?" George asked her boss who was sitting behind the desk. "Another trainee? More files to be destroyed?" The woman in front of her had short brown hair and a small smile across her face. She always had the smile across her face, unless George screwed up royally, of course. This seemed to be one of those times. The smile seemed forced, as though she was trying exceptionally hard to not make a scene.

"Millie, I enjoy meeting your friends outside of work, but I don't know if I appreciate you bringing them to your place of work before you pass it by me."

"Who? Wait, what?"

"The girl sitting in your cubicle _is_ someone you know, is she not? Do I need to call security?" Dolores lifted herself slightly out of her seat to get a better look at Scarlet, who was trying to keep herself occupied alone at George's desk.

"Oh! No, Dolores! I'm sorry." Millie's kiss-up act began to kick in. "She's…. I mean I'm her…" George struggled to think of an excuse as to why Scarlet would be at Happy Time. She had used most of her explanations up already. Except one that always worked with Dolores. "I'm her AA mentor. Rube put us together." 'Literally.' She thought to herself.

An understanding look crossed Dolores' face. "Of course! Well I'm very proud of you, Millie. Getting over your _problem_," She whispered the last word. "And helping others get over theirs. I would love to meet her."

"Uhhh, sure." George looked over at Scarlet and gestured her over with a jerk of her head. Scarlet rose, walked over to the cubicle, and stood next to George. "Dolores, this is uhhh…."

"Anya. Nice to meet you." Scarlet's recover was smooth, as if she had done this a couple times before.

"Millie! She's so young. Poor thing." Scarlet's eyebrow rose a bit higher than the other, as she shot George a questioning look. "Don't worry, dear, you're in good hands. Make yourself at home here at Happy Time, today." George took that as the cue to leave and steered Scarlet back to her cubicle.

"Anya? What kind of name is that?" George chuckled as she sat back down at her desk.

"Like you should talk, _Millie_." Scarlet replied smartly. "What was with that woman? Dolores was it? What was with the comments?"

Ah, the twisted web of lies Reapers make. George had a hard time keeping up with all the lies she had to tell Dolores about where she had to go in the middle of a workday when Rube planned a Reap that wasn't conveniently scheduled during her lunch hour. Well her thirty-five minute lunch hour, actually. Thinking of that had reminded George of her Reap today. She hit a button on her phone, connecting to the phone of her cat loving boss.

"Dolores, I'm going to have to take a little longer lunch break today. I'm taking _Anya_ to… fly kites." Scarlet looked at George as if she had grown a second head. Dolores, however, agreed with a little more sympathy than was needed.

"Kites!" Scarlet hissed after George hung up.

"It's a long story." And George knew this day was going to feel just as long as that story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBA.

I Hope you liked it everyone. I'll hopefully update before school starts in a week and a half. Hopefully. My muse has been visiting me a lot more! Maybe because it's sitting on my desk in the form of a pewter dragon. Anyway, you've gotten this far, you might as well review. We all know what reviewing does!

Forever and always,

Pendragon4


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Wow, how long has it been? Sorry for such a long wait between updates. I never did update before school started. School has taken over my life. I do enjoy the creative writing class I've been taking, so hopefully that will keep my creative juices flowing for the rest of the year and I'll churn out a bunch more chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DLM… I've already told the lawyers that! Just don't tell the graveling in the closet.

R, E & R

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning passed quite slowly, as files on top of files had piled themselves onto George's desk. Scarlet sat quietly in the corner as George slowly worked through her ever growing collection of folders.

"I'm bored, _Millie_." Scarlet had been calling George by her pseudonym the entire day, both to annoy her and to keep her cover at Happy Time. But mostly to annoy her.

"And I have work to do, _Anya_. Keep yourself occupied with something."

"Like what? A paperclip?"

"Stop being such a smart-ass. I need to do this stuff before we leave." And then just as suddenly as Scarlet had appeared in George's un-life, George had an idea to make her disappear, at least for an hour or two. "Follow me." George stood up; leaving the Excel program she was working on open and strolled out of the cubicle towards the elevators. Scarlet hurried after her as the rotating smiley face took over George's computer.

---

"Welcome to The Pit." George and Scarlet were standing in front of what seemed to be ground zero for the file folder massacre. Manila folders were strewn everywhere, some in boxes and some just on the floor. George's very first job at Happy Time was to conquer the mess, but never got around to entirely finishing it before her appointment with a space-age toilet seat.

"You're kidding me right?" George just laughed at Scarlet's bewildered look.

"Not at all. You said you were bored. Make yourself useful. Scan and sort 'em. The scanner's somewhere in here. Have fun. See ya at noon." George turned on her heel but just before she was able to even take a step she ran smack into a familiar face. One she hadn't seen since the day she died. One she didn't even know the name to, even though he had shown her the ropes down in 'The Pit'. "Holy shit!"

"Easy there... Millie, right?" George stepped a respectable distance back and nodded.

"Brian!" Scarlet's voice rose an octave higher than it's normal register. George turned and saw the look of recognition on Scarlet's face. The guy who George had just collided into looked up from George and at Scarlet. His expression went from one of easy going to completely ecstatic. "Oh my god!"

"Scarlet? How's it goin'? How'd you end up here?" Scarlet stepped out of the mess of file folders and hugged the so-called Brian.

"Not too damn bad." She said as they pulled apart. "How'd you get stuck down here?"

"Got here and this was the first job I took. Next to the great destiny of course. How about you?"

Scarlet's expression dimmed a little bit once the question was out of Brian's mouth. "Long story. Ray decided I needed a bit of time out of the Windy City. But I can't believe I'm seeing you again! Small world, eh? Is this where they send all the Chicago transfers or what?" The old acquaintances laughed. A small cough interrupted their joking, however, as they both turned to the left out George.

"What the hell?" Was all she had to say.

"Oh! I'm sorry, George. This is Brian. He's an old friend from back in Chicago. We were in the same group of Reapers." Brian turned to George with a puzzled look.

"George?" The blonde nodded and a sudden look of recognition lit up Brian's face. "Toilet-seat!" George rolled her eyes. "You're that girl that pissed of Delores aren't you? I remember you. I didn't know you came back though! Too bad, we coulda hung out."

"Oh yeah, too bad." George said. She was tired of being left out and could just feel the file folders piling up on her desk as this little reunion continued. "I gotta go finish my stuff, so you guys have a good time. I'll be back down in a few hours to get you, Scarlet." George turned on her heel before even waiting for an answer and headed back up to civilization. She could hear the two friends recounting old memories as she walked down the rows of shelves.

---

A few hours had passed and it was almost noon by the time George made a visible dent in the mountain of folders that had accumulated on her desk. There had been no word from Scarlet since she left her and Brian down in The Pit. George rose from her seat and started down to the place where files went to die to check on her little shadow. Maybe they could get the Reap done earlier and actually have a lunch, she figured.

As she arrived at The Pit, Brian was no where to be seen. Neither, it seemed, was Scarlet. Until, of course, a pile of boxes toppled over to expose the teenage girl sitting Indian-style among the mass of folders.

"Damn it!" She yelled as the boxes belched out their contents all over the piles that had been forming and toppling those as well. George could see that the girl had made a better cavity in the mess than she herself had on her first day.

"C'mon. Reap time." Scarlet swore once more and then lifted herself off of the floor, snagged her bag off a hook and followed George out.

---

The girls drove in silence as they approached the location on their post-its. Once they found 365 River Road Building A, there was ten minutes left before the ETD. Both girls got out of the car, Scarlet used the traditional way this time, and went in search of their Reaps.

The building was painted a dull grey with an outside balcony wrapping around the entire structure to provide an outdoor hallway. It didn't take much effort to find the high risk factors associated with their assignments. One look at the apartment building showed the girls their job wasn't going to be too hard today.

The Reapers took the steep stairs up to join the crowd that had gathered at one of the higher floors to watch a spectacle. Two half circles formed around two men on the balcony. George and Scarlet pushed their ways through the crowd to the front and they immediately knew they had found their Reaps without having to ask for names.

Two men were standing about seven feet away from each other. This would not seem so intriguing; however, what made them interesting was that they were throwing knives at each other. Juggling them to be precise. One false slip of the hand and they were goners.

Scarlet tapped one of the audience members on the shoulder. "Who are they?" She asked.

"The Elliot brothers. They live in 365 A. Twin brothers who are jugglers for the circus. They come out to practice every day when they have a vacation. This is one of the first days they've used knives, though."

"Cool. Do they whole names?"

"Apparently they don't have middle names, but the guy farther away is Alex and the one closer to us is James."

"Thanks." Scarlet turned to George, who had overheard the entire conversation. Scarlet nodded to her counterpart and took off down the stairs again. She couldn't get to her Reap through the crowd without being shish-cabobbed, so she had to go up the opposite set of stairs. There were only a few minutes left before the ETD, Scarlet figured, so she increased her speed. She jogged across the parking lot and up the stairs, finally coming up on the other side.

She pushed her way through the thickening crowd until she was right behind the juggler named Alex. Scarlet could see George looking at her watch, counting down the seconds. She made eye contact with her fellow Reaper and they both reached out to the brothers, their assigned kills. With a smooth, sweeping motion, Scarlet grazed her fingertips down Alex's back, taking his soul.

"Faster!" Alex's twin yelled. The brothers increased their speed and the swords swished back and forth faster and faster. "Switch!" They were starting to show off for the crowd. They grew closer and closer to each other until they were near enough to switch places in the confined space, but continue throwing the knives. George stared at her watch, starting to grow slightly bored. Alex and James nodded at each other and each took a step toward their new positions. However, one of them, Scarlet couldn't tell who, suddenly lost his footing. The knife he was holding shot out of his hand as he went over the balcony railing. A woman behind George screamed, but it wasn't entirely for the man now lying in the parking lot, but for his brother who was lying on the floor with a knife sticking out of his head.

The crowd erupted in a panic. Those in the back pushed forward to see what the problem was and those in the front pushed backward to get help. Both Reapers finally made their way out of the crowd and down the stairs, leaving the citizens of the River Road Buildings to call 911.

"Holy fuck." George muttered. The twin who had fallen had just skimmed the Mustang's hood, denting it slightly. Both girls got into the car, joining the souls of the two brothers that were sitting in the backseat.

"Hello, boys. Nice show." Scarlet turned and smiled. "Don't worry, you'll be better soon." Even though Scarlet was considerably younger than the two men, they seemed comforted by her. George started up the car and drove towards a small park.

The four passengers got out of the car and walked up a small hill, once George had parked the car. The sun was high in the sky, making it hot for George, who was dressed in her professional best.

The two brothers looked at each other and then at the Reapers. Gravelings weren't even involved in these deaths. It was just pure human pride to be the best and impress a group of people. Scarlet smiled at the men and looked at the sky. They followed suit as George looked at her watch. Now there definitely wasn't time for lunch.

The usual light show descended on the group. A small one-ring circus had appeared and the men suddenly looked right at home. Two trapeze bars hung low, just near enough to the ground that they could reach them.

One twin looked at the other. "Well we've always wanted to try our act on the trapeze, right bro?" His brother nodded and they each took a bar in their hands and began to be lifted into air. Slowly, the scene began to swirl and turn into baubles of blue lights as the men were lifted higher and higher. Soon they disappeared altogether.

George turned to the brunette, whose gaze was still watching where the men had vanished. She gently pushed Scarlet's shoulder, to get her attention. The girl looked at George, who nodded towards the waiting and slightly injured Mustang. They made their way down the hill and once situated in the car, drove off towards Happy Time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC.

Hope you liked it. Review! First person who makes the review count an even 80 gets the next chapter, whenever it is written, dedicated to them!

I remain,

Pendragon4.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Wow… two months yesterday. Sorry for the long wait! It's a longer chapter than normal though! Over 2,000 words! That's normally two chapters for me! Ha! Lol. And this chapter gets dedicated to **Katydidit** for being reviewer number 80! Congrats! Ok, enough of me talking, let's get on with the story, shall we?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DLM or else I would have kept it on the air, damnit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls returned back from their Reap with only a few minutes of their lunch hour to spare. They had just enough time to grab something from the local drive through window.

George strolled through the front doors with the fast food in hand, Scarlet following close behind. "Hey, George, can I get your Post-It?" George slowed down slightly as she dug the piece of paper from her pocket and handed it over. "Thanks." George had forgotten about Scarlet's slightly weird habit. The two began walking towards George's cubicle, passing Crystal with a wave, as George stopped suddenly and Scarlet ran into her with a curse.

"Where do you think you're going?" George asked slyly, turning to face the younger girl.

"Uhh, to your desk to eat lunch." Scarlet raised an eyebrow and tried to pass her elder.

"I don't think so. Why don't you go back to The Pit and eat?" Scarlet growled. "The sooner we get this stuff done, the sooner we can leave." The brunette sighed and spun on her heel, heading towards the elevators. George turned around and with a sly grin, headed towards her desk.

---

The rest of the day crawled by as George watched the clock on her computer slowly creep to 5:00. As soon as the digital numbers turned to that sweet, sweet time, George had already gotten her coat on and had her bag strapped across her back. She flew out of her seat, sending it spinning in place as she hurried down the aisle, eager to avoid any extra work Delores was going to give her. The cat-lover herself was nowhere to be seen at the moment, and that was something George was happy about. She passed Crystal with another small wave, which was returned as she rushed to the elevators. George could hear Delores' voice somewhere in the office, and it was growing clearer. She jabbed the button with increased force, as if pushing it more than once would make the elevator go faster. The doors finally opened and George stepped in as soon as the gap between the two doors was big enough for her to squeeze through. She prodded the button directing the elevator to drop down to the basement, and the doors closed.

"Millie! Wait, Millie!" George saw Delores just as the doors shut. She grinned with triumph. The work would have to wait until George came back into the office.

The elevator dinged as it arrived at the destination of the location of The Pit. George stepped off and headed towards filing hell. She passed the numerous aisles filled with boxes of file folders and finally reached The Pit.

There was no sign of Scarlet in the mass of folders. Boxes were piled on top of each other, towers in a sea of file folders. The layer of folders was getting thinner and thinner, almost to the point that you could see the concrete floor beneath it. Scarlet had made a good dent in the mess during her day at Happy Time. 'Damn, I should get a bonus for putting her to work.' George thought. The blonde whistled loudly and Scarlet's head popped out from behind one of the many towers.

"Is it five already?" George nodded. "Finally." Scarlet stood and as she did the pile of boxes she was sitting behind toppled to the floor. A string of curses spilled from the girl's mouth as the organized boxes spewed out the ordered files. She bent and plucked her bag from the mess of folders as George turned and walked back down the hall, smiling. The brunette hung her head, sighed as she saw the mess, and followed George, stepping over the fallen boxes.

---

Scarlet's stomach growled loudly as the Mustang headed towards the meeting place for the Reapers. "When are you going to get the Mustang fixed?" She questioned the driver.

George shrugged. "Whenever I get a paycheck, first of all. It might be a problem considering the car isn't even mine." Scarlet shot George a questioning look. George sighed and retold the story of how the car had belonged to a Reap who had ended up slicing his throat on a fruit slicer. Scarlet laughed as they pulled into the familiar parking lot.

The bell rang the ever memorable welcoming as the girls headed towards the regular booth. Everyone was there, surprisingly. They were all eating dinner together. Roxy and Rube sat on one side of the booth, Mason and Daisy on the other. George pushed Mason over as she sat next to him and Scarlet grabbed a chair from the neighboring table. Rube finished up his food and offered the girls the few fries he had left. George shook her head but Scarlet grabbed a couple and ate them silently.

"So how was work today?" Mason asked, smiling.

"Very funny, smart ass." He chuckled.

"Alright, you two, give it a rest." Rube pulled out his ledger and placed it on the table, replacing the empty plate Kiffany had grabbed from him. "Reaps tonight." The five other Reapers gave him a look ranging from confusing to anger as he opened the book.

"Bloody hell! I already got two today, Rube!" Mason half-shouted over his burger.

"Not for you, my British friend." Rube looked at the women at the table. "Tonight is Ladies' Night out." Mason sat back in his seat and grinned. Rube gave the women Post-its. Scarlet and Daisy each received two. Scarlet looked down at hers.

_S.F. Jackson_

_ETD: 8:21_

_1426 Club Street_

And

_T.D. Hearter_

_ETD: 8:22_

_1426 Club Street_

Scarlet leaned over to see George's post as well as the other two women's. They were all at the same place, 1426 Club Street and were exactly if not in minutes of her Reaps. She raised an eyebrow at Rube. "Massacre?" Rube shrugged.

"You never know."

---

Daisy, George and Scarlet returned to the house to get ready for a night out on the town. Roxy was to meet them at the house so they could all ride together. The two older women went to their rooms to change as Scarlet grabbed her duffle bag and headed towards the bathroom.

The three emerged sometime later from their separate rooms. Daisy was dressed in a very slinky and classic black dress that stopped mid-thigh. Her heels clicked excitedly on the wood floors. George was clad in her outfit that she wore the night of her VIPR. The short skirt and shirt proved the point that they had only been worn once before. Scarlet wore a knee length skirt and a deep purple shirt. Every time she turned her head, the bangle earrings she wore clinked against each other. The three looked at each other and nodded, smiling.

All four women piled into the Mustang and George pulled away from the curb driving towards the club.

---

The line outside the dilapidated building was moving along smoothly as the ladies approached the door. They stood in line, stepping towards the entrance. After some time they were greeted by a man sitting just outside the door on a stool. He nodded to the woman, barely glancing in the way of Scarlet.

"I guess Anya looks older than you are, Scarlet." George muttered as they entered. Scarlet grinned as Roxy and Daisy shot the two girls questioning glances. The Reapers entered the dark room and waited for their eyes to adjust before sitting at a small table in the middle of the room. There were numerous other tables surrounding theirs, each with a single candle in the middle of them. A bar sat in the back of the room and a small stage with a lone microphone was at the front. The tables in front of the stage were crowded slightly. A few men sat at different tables as a barmaid rushed from one customer to the next.

The women had about a half hour before their Reaps were going to die, so as Scarlet went in search of her Reaps, those who could legally drink, Daisy and Roxy, and those who couldn't, George, started for the bar.

A woman who couldn't have been much older than her late twenties hopped up onto the stage and tapped the microphone, sending feedback into the audience. "Sorry about that, everyone. Anyway, tonight is comedy night, so give a big welcome to tonight's act, Frank Rippler!" The small crowd applauded politely as a man in his early thirties replaced the woman at the microphone. He waved at the crowd and began his act. Roxy looked down at her post-it and chuckled.

"This couldn't be any easier." She showed her two companions as they gave her looks of confusion.

_F. G. Rippler_

_ETD: 9:24_

_1426 Club Street_

Daisy smirked at Roxy. "Lucky girl." Roxy pushed herself off of the bar and headed towards the front of the room, sitting in the front row of tables. A man dressed in a crisp black suit sidled up next to Daisy, looking her up and down. "Hello, handsome." She said, looking through her eyelashes at him. He smirked.

"Hello there, beautiful. What's your name?" He inched closer.

"Well I'm Daisy. Daisy Adair. And what is your name?"

"Bill Carow. Pleased to meet you." He held out his hand and she took it. Her post-its were on the bar, soaking in the spilt alcohol. George leaned over and looked at both of them.

_W. C. Carow_

_ETD: 9:22_

_1426 Club Street_

George shook her head at Daisy as the woman reached up and hovered her hand next to his face. "Bill. That would be short for William of course." He nodded. "What about your middle name? I have a thing for middle names." She gave him a wicked smile.

"Carmine, sweet pea." Her fingers touched his face as she took his soul.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, William Carmine Carow." She turned to the bar, plucking the Post-its off of the bar. "I'll see you later." She grabbed her drink and returned to the table. George smirked at the downfallen man and followed her.

The two women watched as Scarlet swiped the soul of a man directly in front of the comedian, reading a book. She looked down and apologized as she headed back towards the table.

"Did you even talk to him?" George shot at the girl.

"I have a hunch." Scarlet smiled as she sat. George shrugged. They watched as Roxy strolled past the stage, running her fingers down the comedian's shoe. She weaved her way through the tables and returned to the group.

"Couldn't have been easier. Now I think I can have a drink." Scarlet smirked. George's attention was drawn from the man on stage to the table next to them. A small man was writing on a pad furiously. She leaned further over so she could read the notes and smiled as she saw what he was writing. Every joke the comedian on the stage told that got good laughs, the man wrote down. She leaned so far over, to read the notes further down the paper that with a gasp the chair toppled. Scarlet burst into laughter as the man looked at the blonde woman at his feet.

"Hi. I'm Millie." George stuck out her hand.

"Phillip Traley." He took her hand as she took his soul.

"Nice to meet you." She got up and righted her chair, returning to the table. Scarlet stifled the giggles that were still erupting. A shout from the crowd immediately stopped her laughter, however.

"C'mon you hack! Tell some better jokes!" The comedian stopped short as he peered into the dark audience, trying to pick out the heckler. A tall man sat in the middle of the room, leaning back in his chair. "My dog is funnier than you! And he's dead!" The comedian slowly turned red as the critic continued.

"That's my cue." Daisy rose and sauntered over to the man. She brushed against him slightly, taking his soul. He took a break from his jeers to look at her ass and then returned to criticize the man on stage. She returned to the table and took a drink.

Suddenly a yell from the front of the room attracted the attention of all of the Reapers. The comedian had pulled a gun from the pocket of his coat. "That's it! I'm sick of you!" He immediately shot the heckler in the head. Screams of terror erupted as the patrons of the club jumped from their seats towards safety, as the Reapers quietly sat at their table. The woman who had introduced the man only twenty minutes ago rushed forwards. Scarlet put her hand out and grazed the woman's arm, taking her soul with a whoosh.

The man pulled off six more shots before he turned the gun on himself. The woman lay dead on the floor, feet from the stage. The man who had been reading in the front row now bled on the pages of his book. The sleazy gentleman had taken a bullet in his handsome face, ripping it to shreds. The stolen jokes were flecked with blood as the thief of those jokes sat in his chair, head whipped back with the velocity of the bullet that had hit him. The room had emptied of all living patrons in seconds, the candles left flickering with the air conditioned draft. Sirens could be heard in the distance. The silence was deafening in the room as Daisy and Roxy took sips of their drinks.

"Shit!" Scarlet broke the silence as she examined her abdomen. Blood blossomed on her shirt. Daisy looked at the girl with concern. "Damnit! I liked this shirt, too." One of the bullets from the man's gun had found its way through Scarlet's abdomen, and was lost in the wood paneling of the wall behind her.

"C'mon. We should get you home before someone gets suspicious of why you didn't die from that shot." Roxy stated, putting her glass down. The four ladies rose from their seats, grabbing their coats and headed towards the Mustang. The six souls of those who had also taken bullets followed them out. The five victims glared at the comedian, as if they all wanted to kill him. The comedian and the sleazy man began to bicker as they left the club.

"Does it hurt?" George questioned Scarlet as they walked down the dark street.

"Just stings a little bit."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBA**

I hope you liked it. OK, first one to get me to 85 reviews gets the next chapter dedicated to them! Ha! The competitiveness bounds! Ok, I'm off.

I remain,  
-Pendragon-


End file.
